User blog:Karensouldancer/Yorick's Royal Gather Crown
Yorick's Gather Crown is one of the best items in game, but costing 1950 Royal Charter Tokens, this item won't be earned in a day. (There is an equivalent item shop version if you don't want to grind this out, but be prepared to shell out - it's pricey!) The crown grants an enchantment that allows you to gather twice for every click of your mouse. This means effectively faster gathering, and less supplies used, but you knew that already.... So, how do you earn this fantastic item without going insane? Let's look at the ways you can earn tokens: 1. Doing charters. Pretty straight forward. Each turn in gives you 1 token, but no limit to how many times you can do the quest. 2. Doing daily charter quests . These give 2 or 3 tokens, for a total 20 daily. 3. Doing the repeatable quests and hunting zingara in Blackfury Gorge. So, how do I get this hat you ask? I suggest setting a goal of 20-50 tokens a day - more if you can handle it, but 20 is pretty tear-free and not too grindy. It might take 3 months, but in the meantime, you've been able to enjoy and play the game. For a goal of 20 tokens/day, I recommend doing the daily charter quests. It's easy to get in the habit of doing these first when you first login. It will take a little time to set up, but once set up, it doesn't take much time at all. You'll need 40-60 bag/vault spaces dedicated to this. The idea is to have as many of the 10 possible items each NPC ask for in your bag or vault so all you have to to is visit each daily and turn in the item without having to leave to gather or craft and then return. Have a look at the list of items that each NPC will as for here: *Fishing: Delicious Fishes (Daily Quest) from Tasny in Elk Meadow *Plant lore: Botanic Study (Daily Quest) from Vesm in Elk Meadow *Woodcrafting: Lathe Practice (Daily Quest) from Irady in Elk Meadow *Mining: Num Nums for Garin (Daily Mining Quest) from Garin in Lady's Lake *Cooking: Royal Feast (Daily Quest) from Gharra in Ardent Castle *Tailoring: Tailorific (Daily Quest) from Oslo in Ardent Castle *Smithing: Smithing Lesson (Daily Quest) from Celenia in Ardent Castle The first thing I did was gather a lot of what Tasny, Vesm, and Garin ask for (30 spaces). Having all skills around the same level will really help here, since the wood, ore, and fish you gather will also be used to make the crafted items. (Plan this a little bit since gathering will level you up, and then the quest will need different items. E.g. you might not want to gather the lowest level items.) Refine some of the materials: wood into beams, ore into pigs, fish into decoctions. Extras- you'll need crops for the cooking quest, as well as wool to make sheets for the tailory quest. You'll also need bugs to make blazons, and fish and mushrooms for signets and badges. The first week, I worked on building up a good supply of the gathers. The second week, I started building up a supply of first the refined materials. When crafted items are requested, I tried to make multiples - e.g if 12 blazons are needed, I'll make 24, 36, or 48 etc. By keeping the materials and items on hand, doing the rounds daily doesn't take long and before you know it, you'll have saved 2000 tokens. Another fun way to get tokens is by doing the repeatable quests in Blackfury Gorge, and hunting zingara there. The quests there are on varying timers from 2 hours to 3 days. You might want to bring a friend to speed things up, since one quest requires you to kill 200 mobs, or you might want to do it solo, and keep all the stone sources, token bags from zingara, and arrows to yourself. I go zingara hunting in the quiet hours. If you find a 2nd stone source, hang on to it until the quest resets for an easy 15 tokens. I do this to supplement the daily quests, but for some people this is the best and only way to get tokens. If you go every day and do all the quests that have reset, you should be able to earn an average of 23 tokens/day plus extra tokens from zingara. The other way that is popular for earning tokens is doing regular charters. For this, the gathering charters, especially the bug charter is recommended. Crafting charters ask for items that have a crafting cost, as well as are more complex since some items require 2 types of gather materials to make. People like the bug charter because most often that's the skill that doesn't get leveled up normally as bugs have few uses. (The plant charter requires you to gather wood, fruit and mushrooms. The fish and ore charters are also simple, but you'll probably want to use those gathers to level up cooking and smithing.) Simply gather a LOT of the 10 items they ask for, and then go visit the NPC and repeatedly pick up the quest and turn in for 1 token each time. I do this a little to help level up bug lore. I found this slow and painful to click over and over, as well as your 1000's of gathered materials don't go this far. I used the bug charter in addion to the daily charter quests. It fit nicely, because I always had a lot of left over beetles to make blazons because the charter only ask for the other type of bug at the highest level. By doing this a couple of times a week, I could collect a total of 200 tokens a week. I've earned the crown on my main character, and now I am working on one for my alt. I've done it mainly by doing the daily charter quests, supplemented by the other ways. You might wish to focus on just one method, or do a combination, but stick with it. You'll wonder how you gathered without it! Good luck! Category:Blog posts